villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Markim99/ure Evil Proposal : Ma'alefa'ak
What is work? Ma'alefa'ak from DC comic Who is he? Ma'alefa'ak is the twin brother of J'onn J'onzz know as 'Martian Manhunter '''He was brought in before the Assembly of Minds by J'onn to answer for the crime of "mind rape", the most serious offense a Martian can commit. Ma'alefa'ak argued that he had needs that the Assembly was not prepared to admit or cope with, pleading insane. J'onn responded that his brother did not seek their help and violated the very essence that held the Martian society together. He was found guilty and the sentence passed down to him was to scrub his memory clean and shut down his telepathic abilities so that he would never remember who he was, what he did, or that he ever had the Martian gift of telepathy. Angry and defiant, Ma'alefa'ak exclaimed that his heart would still hate even if it didn't understand why, and swore vengeance upon the entire Martian race. What he has done? Ma'alefa'ak was (to the Assembly of Minds) reborn to start again. Believing himself now to be born without telepathy, Ma'alefa'ak considered himself the "freak". Now immune to the Martian weakness of fire, he served as a priest/scientist at the Central Power Cathedral stationed within the volcano known to Earth as "Olympic Mons". Unknown to the rest of the Martian race, Ma'alefa'ak had created a plague known as the "Hronmeer's Curse", named after the Martian god of fire, death, and art. The plague would cause the Martian body to erupt into flames upon the use of their telepathy, and this curse would be transmitted in the same manner. Ma'alefa'ak was the only suspect, as his mind was the only one not open to them. J'onn defended his brother, however, arguing that the evidence is circumstantial at best, and that it was against Martian law and tradition to judge Ma'alefa'ak for his actions before his mind was purged. The Father of Elders therefore charged J'onn to fullfil his obligation as a Manhunter, to seek the truth of the matter by confronting his brother. hen J'onn arrived at the temple of energy and explained the situation on Ma'alec'andra, Ma'alefa'ak quickly stated that the accusations were true. He intended on wiping out the Martian race. While the two battled, J'onn asked his brother why he would want to kill his own people. Ma'alefa'ak reasoned that his hate was motivation enough; that although he was cut off from their minds, he still saw how his fellow Martians were afraid and repulsed by him. It didn't matter that he couldn't validate his hatred, he only knew that he hated and followed that emotion, proclaiming that he hates J'onn J'onzz most of all. J'onn managed to escape the temple after learning that there was no cure for the disease, and hoped to save his family. After J'onn saw his family die, he went after his brother through the flames of the temple, seeking to end it all. Ma'alefa'ak was both surprised and infuriated that J'onn was still alive, as by his rationale, so long as there is another Martian alive, he will always be the freak born without telepathy. The two fought, presumably to the death, but in the process, collapsed the temple around them. J'onn J'onzz made it out unharmed, but Ma'alefa'ak was presumed dead. Redeeming Qualities None. No Sympathy None. Worst Malefic created a plague that wiped out nearly all Martians. 'Final '''Verdict I should say yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals